


The Spark

by elliex



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: A Life in the Day, M/M, Q is on a Mission, queliot, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliex/pseuds/elliex
Summary: "The sounds of early morning roused Quentin to the edge of consciousness – just enough that he was aware of the small body cuddled next to him, and of the long arm stretched over them both."





	The Spark

The sounds of early morning roused Quentin to the edge of consciousness – just enough that he was aware of the small body cuddled next to him, and of the long arm stretched over them both.

 

A mumbled “Morning” near his ear brought a smile to Quentin’s face.

 

“Mornin’,” he whispered, snuggling backwards just as a familiar body leaned forwards.

 

The sensations of Eliot’s body wrapping around him, of Eliot’s lips pressing against the back of his neck, warmed something deep in Quentin’s chest – the spark of happiness that they’d found here, that every minute they lived together nurtured into something stronger and brighter.

 

Quentin now knew that he had never known joy, not really – not until they’d created this happy place.

 

Eliot rose up and rested his chin on Quentin’s shoulder. It didn’t escape Quentin’s notice how their bodies – in all states – notched together as if they were designed to be companion pieces.

 

The spark in his chest flickered.

 

“How’s Teddy Bear?,” Eliot asked, keeping his voice low and resting his hand on the sleeping boy’s soft curls.

 

“I think he’s okay.” Quentin rubbed a hand along Teddy’s back, and the boy nestled closer. “He just needed to cry it out.”

 

The spark danced.

 

“Poor kid. He doesn’t understand.”

 

“No.” Quentin turned his face slightly so that he could see Eliot’s. “You’re good with him.”

 

He loved Eliot’s pleased little smile. “I try.”

 

The spark doubled in size.

 

“He loves you.”

 

Eliot’s cheeks pinked. “I love him.” He ran a finger gently along one of Teddy’s curls before bringing his hand to Q’s face, outlining his jawline with that same finger.

 

Quentin shut his eyes and reveled in Eliot’s touch; it had always resonated soul-deep.

 

Eliot’s touch had coaxed him out of his grief over Arielle and brought him to this place of joy; it was the beautiful, magical thing that  he had always sought.

 

The spark burned so brightly that it hurt.

 

Quentin opened his eyes so quickly that he startled Eliot. “Q?”

 

The hurt took root, tendrils growing, spreading, and ensnaring his heart.

 

“I love you, El,” he blurted.

 

 

His eyes open, and he’s on a couch, a book on his chest.

 

“It is not a good morning, America.”

 

The spark falters.

 

Quentin negotiates with the Monster to keep Eliot’s body safe, not knowing if he will succeed.

 

The only thing he knows, the only surety that he has, is that while the spark may dim, it will never go out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're watching S4, then you know that it has been a rollercoaster of emotions! After last night's ep, I could not get Eliot and Q out of my head, and thus, this mini-fic was born. 
> 
> Thank you for indulging my overflowing Queliot emotions, and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> <3


End file.
